Digimon : Battle NetWork
by shinkatara
Summary: certia tentang  pertempuran digimon di dunia maya , demi menolong  semua orang dari kehancuran ! i hope you like  it !


Author Write : well semoga cerita ini bagus! ^o^

Di sebuah pagi yang indah seorang siswa berlari menuju sekolahnya ,dia adalah rei , murid kelas 2 smp yang bersekola di salah satu sekolah di kota itu , dia berlari ke halaman sekolah namun pintunya akan segera ditutup

"pak ijinkan aku masuk pak .." kata Rei merengek

"tidak bisa ,kamu sudah terlambat dan kamu tidak boleh masuk " kata penjaga itu sambil mengunci pintu

"ayolah pak beri kali waktu saya sebentar saja , biarkan saya masuk " kata Rei

"tidak , ini yang ketiga kalinya kamu terlambat masuk sekolah " kata penjaga itu

Kemudian muncul sebuah mobil dari arah jalan dan berhenti di depan pintu gerbang .tiba tiba muncul seorang murid siswi perempuan dia adalah Kaia murid paling kaya di sekolah ini .. lalu pak penjaga membuka pintu gerbang itu dan kaya pun langung masuk tanpa banyak bicara .. melihat pintunya terbuka lalu rei pun ikut masuk dan rei pun memjulurkan lidah nya ke pak penjaga dan segera masuk kelas

Sesampainya di depan kelas rei takut kalau pelajaran sudah dimulai ,dia pun memeberanikan diri masuk ke ruang kelas

"maaf saya terlambat !" kata rei sambil membungkuk

Tenyata guru belum masuk ke dalam kelas , dan seluruh isi kelas pun tertawa . sakin malunya rei berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dengan muka merah

Ada seorang yang menepuk pundak rei , dia toshirou teman rei

" kenapa kamu terlambat lagi?" Tanya Toshirou

"aku terlambat bangun ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi ,jadi tidak ada yang membangungkan ku" Balas Rei malas

"kau ini malas sekali ,oh ya jadi gimana liburan akhir minggu mu ini " Tanya toshirou lagi

" ah… tidak ada yang ingin kulakukan ,, aku hanya ingin tidur " kata kenji sambil menghela nafas

"hah ? hanya itu ,, ? malas sekali.." kata toshirou

Kemudian guru pun datang dan toshirou kembali ke tempat duduknya

"anak anak sekarang kita akan belajar tentang program jadi kita belajar di ruangan computer " kata guru itu

Mereka pun pergi menuju ke ruangan computer dan mereka menggunakan computer seperti biasa

Sementara itu disebuah pusat teknologi , mereka membuat sebuah virus DNTT -03404 yang bertjuan merusak system dan mencegah ada perang nuklir . virus ini berhasil dikirim namun ,, diluar dugaan virus ini menyebar ke seluruh dunia .

"Bagaimana ini? Virus nya sudah kehilangan kendali " kata salah satu peneliti

"benar .. sekarang kita harus membagikan digivice pada 5 anak terpilih !" kata salah satu peneliti

Di sekolah rei terjadi keanehan .. semua computer hang dan tidak bisa digunakan ,kemudian mereka pun memanggil salah satu guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas

"pak gawat semua computer hang dan seluruh system di sekolah kacau " kata salah satu guru

"begitu ya ? cepat laporkan pada pihak DNTT dan kita cari tau apa yang terjadi " kata guru itu

Kemudian mereka menghubungi pihak DNTT dan memberitahukan kalau virus yang mereka buat telah kehilangan kendali dan merusak system di dunia

Maka para guru pun memulangkan para murid dan mengadakan rapat dengan dewan dewan setempat

"aneh tidak biasanya kita pulang secepat ini " kata Toshirou

"entah kenapa aku juga heran .. tapi ini terasa menyenangkan " kata rei senang

Kemudian langkah mereka terhenti oleh seorang pria paruh baya yang menggunakan jas hitam ada di depan mereka .

Sementara itu rapat diadakansebuah rapat di Kantir pusat DNTT mereka membahas tentang virus itu .. dan mereka telah menemukan suatu kejanggalan dalam virus itu .. virus itu pun harus segera dihancurkan

Kemudian rei dan toshirou heran dengan pria paruh baya yang ada di depan mereka ,dia hanya diam dan tidak bicara apa pun ,dengan antusias kemudian Rei bertanya

"ada apa ya pak ?"Tanya rei …

"aku hanya ingin memberikan ini " kata bapak itu sambl memberikan sebuah benda

"apa ini?" Tanya Rei bingung sambil mengangkat benda itu

"ini namanya digivice .. kau tau kan soal Virus itu ?"kata bapak itu

"tidak .. virus apa ? " Tanya rei balik

" itu adalah virus yang dibuat oleh beberapa ilmuan untuk merusak system navigasi perang " kata bapak itu

"memangnya apa yang terjadi pak ?" Tanya toshirou

"virus itu sudah mengacaukan seluruh system di seluruh dunia " kata bapak itu murung

" eh ? terus bagaimana cara mengehentikan nya ?"Tanya Rei

"Tentu saja menggunakan Digivice itu " kata bapak itu

"Dengan digivice ?" kata rei bingung

"di dalam digivice itu ada sebuah monster digital disebut digimon , kau tau itu kan ?"

"Monster digital ? apa itu seperti dalam game ?"

"benar dan kalian adalah orang yang terpilih " kata bapak itu

"terpilih untuk apa pak" kata Toshirou

"Untuk mengalahkan Virus itu " kata bapak itu sambil masuk kedalam mobil

"ta.. tapi gimana cara pak ?" Tanya Rei

Kemudian bapak itu pun membuka kaca mobil nya dan tersenyum kepada rei dan toshirou

"kalian akan bertarung seperti dalam game " kata bapak itu dan bapak itu pun pergi

Karena bingung mereka pun membuka kotak yang diberikan bapak itu ,tenyata ada sebuah surat yang bertuliskan cara menggunakan digivice . mereka diberikan sebuah program semacam game untuk memasuki digital world

"sekarang bagaimana? Kita harus apa?" Tanya Toshirou

"Tentu saja kita lawan Virus itu !" kata Rei semangat

"tapi aku nggak punya koneksi internet dirumah" kata toshiorou

" tidak apa apa ayo kita kerumah ku! " kata Rei

"kalau begitu aku ambil laptop dulu di rumah" kata toshirou semangat dan dia berlari pergi meninggalkan rei

Sesampainya dirumah rei langsung menuju computer nya dan dia menghubungkan digivice nya ke dalam komputernya sesuai dengan prosedur ,

Kemudian toshirou pun datang dan langsung masuk ke kamar rei

"ada apa rei?" kata toshirou sambil mendekati rei

"ini .. programnya tidak bisa dijalankan , apa karena koneksi nya yang lambat ?" kata rei murung

" bukan begitu mungkin program ini memiliki softwer untuk computer kelas atas " kata toshirou

"kalau begitu ayo coba di laptop mu " kata rei

"bisa kok sekarang ayo sambung kan ke digivice kita ke computer mu !" kata toshirou menyemangati

"ayo !" kata rei

Kemudian mereka memasukan kabel digivice ke dalam computer dan laptop mereka dan muncul sebuah program dan muncul sebuah monster

"eh? … apa ini ?" kata rei

"perkenalkan nama ku Knightmon " kata monster itu

"knightmon?" kata rei heran

"benar kau adalah Rei kan ?" kata knightmon

"kenapa kau bisa tau namaku ?" kata rei tambah bingung

"aku di program untuk bertarung melawan virus itu ,dan tentusaja semua informasi tentang mu aku tau " kata knightmon

Kemudian muncul juga sebuah monster dari program tersebut ,monster itu bernama Kabutokumon

"kamu toshirou kan ?" kata kabuto

"iya " kata toshirou singkat

"tolong kerjasamanya " kata kabutokumon

"baik!" kata toshirou

"baik pintunya gerbang LAN nya sudah terhubung sekarang kita bisa menuju tempat virus itu !" kata toshirou

"yosh !"

Kemudian masuk mereka masuk ke dalam LAN seluruh dunia .. mereka sedang melacak dimana keberadaan virus itu , tiba tiba ,, ada sebuah Pesan email

"ada apa ? toshi san?" kata rei penasaran

"ini ada sebuah pesan dari virus itu .. itu bertulis : kalian akan menemukanku di jepang !" kata toshi

"eh di jepang ? tapi dimana "

Mereka dikagetkan oleh suara dari computer milik rei

"halo? Halo ? apa ada orang disitu ?" kata orang itu

"siapa siapa itu " kata rei celingak celinguk

"ini aku ,Kaia ,kalian mau melawan virus itu kan?"

"kaia ? berarkah kaia ?" kata rei senang

"benar ini aku ,aku disini dengan takeru " kata kaia

"yo !" kata takeru

"yo , takeru ! kamu juga ikut bertarung , gimana dengan mu ?" kata rei

"ya kami juga akan ikut bertarung , kami akan masuk Ke LAN" kata kaia

"apa kau juga menerima pesan dari virus itu ?" Tanya rei

"Ya kami menerimanya" kata kaia

"kalau begitu ayo bertarung bersama sama!" kata Rei

"baik !" balas kaia

Kemudian muncul 2 digimon laiinya yaitu AngelWoman dan Girumon

"ayo ! kita lawan dia !" kata girumon

"yosh !" kata knightmon

Kemudian mereka masuk sebuah dimensi lain itu ada di depan mereka di pusat sinyaDNTT tampak digimon lain sedang melawan monster itu

"siapa dia? Dan itu apa ?" Tanya Rei

"itu sato dan metal garurumon" kata takeru

"sato ? dia juga ikut bertarung ?"kata rei heran

"ya ,dia juga ikut melawan digimon itu " kata toshirou

"baiklah ,, aku akan ikut bertarung ! ,nama digimon daiblomon atau dikenal dengan Virus DNTT 03404 " kata toshirou

"baik..! Knightmon serang dia!" kata rei

Knightmon dan yang lainnya memulai serangan mereka , mereka pun menciba melawan dari segala arah namun digimon itu tidak mati dan kebal dari semua seranga

"apa.. apaan itu ,kenapa kita sudah serang dia tidak kena satu pun?" kata rei kesal

"mungkin karena tingkat dia dan kita tidak seimbang " kata toshirou

"kalau begitu digimon kita harus berevolusi !" kata takeru

"hu uh .. kita harus berevolusi!" kata rei

"tapi gimana caranya ?"Tanya rei bingung

" begini caranya , tekan tombol evolution di digivice" kata kaia

"oke ..! ayo! "

Kemudian mereka bersama sama berevolusi

"girumon .. Evolution!" kata takeru dan berubah menjadi Garomon

"Kabutokumon .. evolution" kata toshirou dan berubah menjadi TentoKumon

"Metal garurumon .. evolution" kata sato dan berubah menjadi DX –garurumon

"knightmon ..evolution" kata rei dan berubah menjadi omega knightmon

"Baik ! semuanya .. kita serang dia !" kata rei menyemangati sambil tersenyum

Kemudian mereka pun secara serentak menyerang bersamaan ,serangan kombinasi itu pun berhasil keadaan monster itu pun melemah

"omega knightmon ! serang dia !" kata rei berteriak

Kemudian knightmon pun menyerang dada itu dan diablomon itu pun tidak dapat bergerak ,monster itu pun perlahan tampak lemas dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai hancur .. dan akhirnya diablomon pun hancur

Perasaan lega tertuju ke semuanya karena mereka berhasil menyelamatkan system dunia ,tanpa seorang pun yang tau

"fyuh .. akhirnya semua ini berakhir .." kata kaia lega

"iya sekarang semuanya sudah berusaha lebih keras " kata toshirou

Kemudian mereka pun kembali ke hidupan semula tanpa adanya orang tahu kalau mereka yang menyelamatkan dunia dan system

Beberapa hari kemudian ..

Rei sering terlambat sekolah lagi dan takeru dan sato sibuk ada di lab sekolah , toshirou sibuk di depan computer untuk di perbaiki ,kaia ada di perpustakaan

Rei pun melakukan kebiasaannya ,yaitu terlambat

" pak tolong ijinkan saya masuk " kata rei meminta

"tidak ! saya tidak akan membiarkan kamu masuk ,ini sudah yang ke 3 kalinya " kata bapak penjaga

"tapi saya .." kata rei terpatah patah

Kemudian muncul salah seorang dari dalam sekolah ,ternyata dia kaia yang menuju pintu gerbang

"pak biarkan dia masuk " kata kaia

" ba .. baik.." kata pak penjaga sambil membuka pintu gerbang

Dengan tersenyum rei pun masuk ke dalam sekolah

"terima kasih ya kaia .." kata rei tersenyum

"iya sama sama" kata kaia membalas senyum

Kemudian rei juga melakukan hal yang biasa , dia meminta maaf ketika guru datang ,dan teman temannya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan rei yang aneh

"rei gimana ? jadi liburan nanti mau kemana ?"Tanya toshirou lagi

" aku ingin memperbaiki nilai ku yang rusak , yaitu dengan belajar " kata rei

"wah itu yang paling aku suka , gimana kalau kita belajar bareng ?" Tanya toshirou

" boleh !" kata rei

Kemudian dia menggambil sesuatu dari kantongnnya dan itu adalah digivice , kemudian dia melihat digivicenya dan dia hanya diam .. beberapa saat kemudian dia terenyum semangat dan dia kembali belajar!

-THE END-


End file.
